gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001A1 Delta Plus
The MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (aka δ Plus) is a prototype transformable mobile suit and the variant of the MSN-001 Delta Gundam which appears in the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics Re-engineered from the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai, the Delta Plus is a variable type mobile suit, which can serve as all-purpose attack unit. Its main feature is being able to reenter the atmosphere unassisted thanks to its ability to transform into a waverider mode. This machine is also capable of atmospheric flight under the influence of 1G because of its high thrust output. The Delta Plus uses the technology developed in UC 0087 by Anaheim Electronics during the Zeta Project. Due to the Delta Plus being a nonstandard prototype, only a limited number of these units were produced. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Beam Saber :The Delta Plus's close combat armaments. One beam saber is stored in the shield, it is able to melt through most armor and destroy most mobile suits in one strike. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of Mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. The design is taken and improved from the rifle of the RGZ-91 Re-GZ. ;*Shield :The Delta Plus's shield is a multipurpose weapon. Other than being a defensive armament, it stores multi-purpose grenade launchers, beam sabers, a beam cannon and also doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. ;*Beam Cannon :The beam cannon is mounted on the Delta Plus's shield. It is similar to the RGZ-95 ReZEL's Beam Gun. ;*Two-Barrel Grenade Launcher :The two-barrel grenade launcher is located on the Delta Plus's shield. History The Delta Plus is based on the MSN-001 δ Gundam, a transformable MS designed during the Gryps Conflict that, because of problems with insufficient frame strength, was completed as the non-transforming MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. CG models of the Delta Gundam exist on the net, though a failed variant, the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai was built for demonstration purposes. While Anaheim Electronics was trying various approaches to develop a production model of the Zeta series as a transformable MS, it also simultaneously conducted a reinvestigation of the shelved Delta plan and the Delta Kai, creating the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus as a result. It is said that a few units of the Delta Plus were produced as a limited mass production prototype. As the Delta Plus is a non-standard prototype that is hard to incorporate into a normal team formation, the Delta Plus was assigned to the Nahel Argama in UC 0096, which is likewise is a non-standard ship that often operates on its own. ''For more information on the Delta Plus's history, please go to Riddhe Marcenas's page. '' Picture Gallery Msn-001a1 novel ver.jpg|MSN-001A1 (Novel version) 14c73e5595ecda.jpg|MSN-001A1 (Anime OVA version) Delta-plus-hguc.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC kit box art. Delta Plus.jpg|Delta Plus Delta Plus Screenshot.jpg|MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus in Londo Bell hangar Delta Plus Screenshot0.jpg|MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus wielding its beam saber MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus - Linearts.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Lineart Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 42.jpg|Delta Plus entering the atmosphere Mg_delta_plus_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Delta Plus boxart 2380.jpg|Mobile Suit Girl MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Delta-Plus-dest..jpg|Delta Plus' destruction by the Unicorn Gundam Banshee. Gunpla 2513820288 b896ef0aa1 o.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (novel version) -1/100 Scratch built HGUC Delta Plus.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusProto1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusProto4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Prototype DeltaPlusMG1.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG2.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG3.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG4.jpg|MG 1/100 - MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Notes *Delta is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. References MSN-001A1 δ Plus - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSN-001A1 δ Plus - WeaponsMATechDetailDeisgn.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus - Armaments/Wave Rider Mode/Technical Detail/Design Docu0038.jpg External Links *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on MAHQ.net *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:MSN-001A1_デルタプラス